Central Trade Organization (Archive)
Central Trade Organization (CTO) ' ' The Central Trade Organization is a peaceful trade coalition made by the nations of earth. It was formed in 1982 by Garcana and Yokohama (DEAD) as well as the nation of Nuovo Imperio Romano; each country seeking greater, more unique trade as well as to establish peace and stability in the trade world. It's current members are... *Gracana [TC] [Founder] [Chairman] *Nuovo Imperio Romano [Founder] *Chevek [TC] *Laginia *Federate Districts of Karkland *Scotland *New Esqueal *Portilian Union *Flandic-Republic {C While the CTO is a peaceful organization, we ARE prepared to support a military solution should a nation prove to be a volatile threat to the world trade and unwilling to negotiate the ceasing of their actions which have alarmed us so. CTO Initiatives *'Initiative #0001': Embargo against the Ruslandic Republic until at which point they formally appologize and hault all hostilities [ENDED] *'Initiative #0002': At least 50% of the energy created within member countries must be Renewable energies. [REPEALED] *'Initiative #0003': Motion to repeal Inittiative #0002 under grounds that the percentile is an unreasonable and unrealistic goal for many nations at this time. [PASSED] *'Initiative #0004A': "The Equal Trade Agreement" - The members of the CTO will determine the value of all trade goods; these values will be voted on and changed if the vote fails. These values will be a guide for all trade. The hopes of this is to determine a more reliable way of trade [PASSED] *'Proposed Trade Rates': : Essentially, to buy say... Some form of Natural Gas/Fossil Fuel from another country, you must offer up enough items to reach or nearly reach it's 20CPI(Currency Per Item) value. *'Initiative #0004B': Motion to agree upon the presented system above. [PASSED] [EXPIRED] *'Initiative #0004C:' Work in progress. [] *'Initiative #0005': Motion to initiate the militarized annex of the Ruslandic Republic at which point a plan shall be devised and enacted to rebuild and restructure said nation to ensure it is not a threat in the forseeable future; the nation would be liberated upon the completion of reforms. [ENDED] *'Initiative #0006': "The Open Waters Act"; motion to enforce that all vital trade routes, including through canals, oceans, seas, and other bodies of water, be open to all members of the international community and that it fall upon the shoulders of the most militarized nations within the CTO to protect these area's so as to ensure the stability and safety of global trade; Motion also calls for the removal and ban on all taxation of said routes as well as banning all possible or current invasions of these regions. [FAILED] *'Initiative #0007:' A Motion to put Video Game Companies and other Man-Made Products into the trading world. Also to allow technological advancement into every country. [PASSED] *'Initiative #0008': Motion to establish offices in all member capitals; as well as to establish a contest to build the CTO HQ, the winner would place their HQ in their capital. [PASSED] *'Initiative #0009': "Free Trade Act" Initiative calls for the ensurance of safety of trade and limit of influence from larger countries through means of reqiuring a three day warning before the canclation of a trade route as well as a reason given at the time of notification, as well as reqiuring that any nation who attempts to use their size or power to initimdate or influence global trade in a negative fashon be removed from the CTO and embargoed. [PASSED] *'Initiative #0010': "Alliance Act" An Act to stick together and help a country that is under a war or conflict by giving it the items it requires. [Passed] ((Note: Only applies to CTO members!)) *'Initiative #0011': "Fruitful People Act": Motion calls for all nations to hold on to ONE of each resource type they own; only duplicates of resources may be traded. [EXPIRED] *'Intiative #0012': "Population Act" State All Population And Energies In The Entire Country [REPEALED] CTO Security Votes *'Security Vote #0001': Motion to allow the currently unstable Ruslandic nation to join the CTO. Nation has recently gone under a rebellion, been freed from annexation, has an unstable and minor economy, and can be unpredictable. [DENIED] *'Security Vote #0002': Moition to limit the CTO to 11 members as well as reqiure all members have a +C Economy by the 13th. [APPROVED] *'Security Vote #0003:' Motion to remove the Majitation Empire from the Central Trade Organization as result of recent unfavorable activity. [APPROVED] *'Security Vote #0004:' Vote For Two New Countries To Be In The Trade Council [Voting...] CTO Internal Organization {C While the members of the CTO would prefer to ensure that the voice of all members will play a crucial role in our actions, we do realize that we can not ensure an odd number of votes at all times, which leaves us with the conclusion that we must be prepared for the event at which we are unable to come to a decision. While all members have the right to vote and comment on initiatives, in the event of our inability to come to a decision, the Trade Council will step in. The members of the Trade Council will vote again, taking into account the arguments and thoughts of their fellow members, and their votes will be used to come to a decision. The Trade Council will consist of an odd number of members at ALL times. Should a Trade Council member step down or be removed, a replacement will be found immediately. Should one not be found before the Trade Council is reqiured to vote, the Trade Council Chairman will not vote on the initiative but, rather, will remain there to referee the debate and count the votes. The Chairman position will rarely become open, so there is no current policies on how to elect a new one, but it is likely that we will primarily simply take a poll on whom the members wish to have in the Trade Council, determine which of the more popular candidates are most eligible and move on from there. To join the Trade Council, the members of the CTO will vote on your reqeust and the Trade Council will discuss your reqeust to determine whether you are an appropriate addition to the Trade Council. As well, the Trade Council will need to see evidence of your country holding a rank C or higher Trade route. The goal is to limit the Trade Council to three (3) members. The internal workings of the CTO are always up for debate, so this section may face change at any point in time. For example, when the CTO was formed we had no actual limit on members, but now we will only allow in a maximum of eleven (11) members. All members must also now have at least one grade C or higher trade route and we now vote on whether to let in a member or not. CTO Rules/Standards The CTO reqiures that all members meet and follow these rules and standards. Those who do not may face reprecutions. #'Remain Civil': We encourage all members to please be polite and refrain from insulting or attacking fellow members. We are all friends here, so there is no need to be hostile. #'Meet ALL Initiative Requirements': Unless you are given a pardon by the Trade Council, we ask that all members meet ALL requirements for ALL initiatives passed. Remember that all members have the right to vote on something, so if you are unable or unwillng to meet those reqiurements, it is truely only your own fault if things do not go as you desire. We understand that you may be out-voted or that members may not be present during a vote, so we WILL allow for members to reqeust pardons on standards or allow them to form deals to slowly work their way towards those goals. #'We Are All Together': Members are asked not to represent the CTO solely by themselves. We are all in this together and thus we vote, act, and decide things together. Any member who goes against the will of the rest of the CTO while still representing the CTO WILL face punishment. An example might be placing another country under Embargo under the name of the CTO, when in fact the CTO never voted to or never agreed to place an embargo on that country. (You're allowed to embargo countries, just not under the name of the CTO.) #'Behave Appropriatly': We understand that things may not always go your way and that you may get upset at times, but we ask that you PLEASE try to behave appropriatly and as maturely as possible at all times. Anyone who complains, spams, or so on may face punishment from the rest of the CTO, and we honestly do not want to see that happen. #'Betrayal is Unacceptable': Should a member declare war on another nation (whether they are a member or not) the CTO WILL discuss distancing themselves from that member, unless the CTO has declared an initiative to support the war. The CTO is primarially peaceful, so it is unlikely we will take any violent solutions into consideration unless under EXTREME circumstances. #'Representatation is a Must': All members are asked to have ONE representative in the CTO group . Failure to do so may lead to controversy. If a member supplies more than one, only one will be allowed to vote at a time. If on representative votes in a manner NOT desired by the rest of that nation, they are asked to quickly discuss amongst themselves their views and determine how they shall vote in a TIMELY manner. Votes tend to end rather quickly, generally without every member having voted simply to ensure we are always on the move towards advancement. Have another rule or standard you want up here? Feel free to discuss it on the CTO wall, if you're a member, or send Texar or the chairman a message and we will all be sure to take things into consideration! ^_^ Embargo's Occasionally it shall become necessary that we as a united community should take action to protect our trade interests. To do such, we generally begin with negotiations, should that fail we embargo the hostile faction, and it MAY eventually come to a military solution. *We have no embargo's at this time. Category:EOEP1